The New Beginning
by The Vampire Alchemist
Summary: After years of battling Metro Man, being the villain, and effectively creating and destroying Tighten, Megamind faces a new adventure: Fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright folks, this is my first Megamind fic, so be nice. The title I have right now is for lack of a better title. Maybe I'll come back and retitle it, maybe I'll keep it. _

_Megamind does not belong to me…actually, he doesn't really belong to anyone but his incredibly handsome and villainous self. But I wish he were mine. /sighs lovingly/_

Chapter 1

_Here's my day so far: Got mocked by a dweeb, fell into a trap like an idiot, and as always, got my butt kicked pretty good. Nice to know there's at least one consistency in my life, right? At least things can't get much worse; I'm about to be killed in the same manner that was Metro Man's supposed demise. The irony of it all is just insulting. _

_How, you may ask, did it all come to this? Well, we have to go back to the beginning. Not __my__ beginning; you already know the story of my rivalry with Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, how the distressing damsel became the woman of my dreams, and how I became the defender of Metrocity. _

_No, I'm talking about the new beginning. The one that once again flipped my life around. _

_

* * *

_

"You're in a chipper mood today, sir!" Minion remarked as he took down his master's measurements.

Megamind took no notice, lost in his thoughts, a love-sick smile plastered on his face. The scene was eerily similar to the night, just a little more than a year ago, when Megamind had been preparing for his debut battle with Tighten. But this time, it did not involve a transformed Hal _Shtuart_, nor a cape titled "Black Mamba" (although he suspected that Minion was going to title this one after a dark color and some sort of dance.) The one thing that remained the same was his date with Roxanne. Back then, she had been Roxanne Ritchi, sassy reporter for the KMCP News Channel. But now, she was Roxanne Ritchi-Megamind, still a sassy reporter, still working for the KMCP News Channel, but also the proud wife of Metrocity's defender.

"Hmm?" He sighed, just now realizing that the question was directed at him. "What was that, Minion?"

"I said that you seem to be in a pretty good mood, sir."

Megamind's smile widened and his chest puffed up. "Well, of course I am, Minion! Today is mine and Roxanne's one year _annie-versairie!_"

"I believe the word is pronounced 'anniversary', sir." Minion smiled. "And how could I forget, sir? You've been reminding all of us for the past week."

And it was true. Megamind had been putting post-it notes with reminders up all around the house, much to Roxanne's annoyance. He sent an e-mail or 12 to the prison warden, who had been a sort of strange father figure to him, reminding him too of the big day. The warden had replied, congratulating him and told Megamind that if he sent him one more e-mail about his anniversary, he was going to arrest him for harassing an officer. Megamind wasn't quite sure if the warden had been joking or not. He had even gone to the old_ shool_ house and paid Music Man a visit, although only because Roxanne insisted. Sadly, he hadn't come home with a soft white cape, like he'd been hoping for, but instead, bleeding ears and a pounding headache.

"How's the cape coming along?" He said, choosing to ignore Minion's remark. "I have to look my best for tonight."

"Very good, sir!" Minion chirped. "Just a few more touches and it'll be complete! It will be one of your best capes, sir." Minion now always said 'one of your best' instead of 'best yet' because he never got to see the Black Mamba in action, and so argued that it might still be the best cape, even if it was short lived.

This particular cape was dark blue in color, with fine, silvery spider-web patterns that could only be seen under the correct lighting. The rest of it was much like the other capes: decorated with studs, spikes, a dramatic vampire-like collar, and of course, the electric blue lightning bolt, but this time down the back. Hero of Metrocity he may be, but he just couldn't give up the leather and spikes. If Music Man could be a musician and still look like a superhero, why couldn't Megamind be a hero that still looked like a villain? Roxanne always did say that he looked good in white, but black was his true color; his familiar.

"And what's the title for this one?" Megamind asked, stepping down from the stool and peeking at his reflection. He had to admit that Minion just might've outdone himself this time.

"I'm calling it…_The Midnight Tangoooooooooooooooo…"_ Minion said, giving it a dramatic flair, as always. Megamind smirked, inwardly rolling his eyes. Same old Minion. With the help of the Brain-Bots, he pulled on his studded leather gloves and platform boots, and then reverently placed a simple gold band around his ring-finger.

"Hold still, sir." Minion put his hands around Megamind's arms to hold him in place. "I just need to finish up the collar."

"Oh, I can't stand it, Minion!" Megamind bit his lip and started tapping his foot wildly. "I'm so excited! I've got yitters in my stomach!"

"I think you mean 'jitters', sir."

"Oh, whatever." He pouted. "Potato, Tomato, Pohahto, Tomahto."

Minion smiled. "Is there something else happening tonight, sir? Something besides your date?"

"Well," Megamind bit his lip again. "Roxanne did mention that she had something important to tell me."

Minion put the finishing touches on the Midnight Tango, smoothing out the dark fabric. "You look devilishly handsome, sir."

Megamind smiled, pulling out the edges of the collar. "Thanks, Minion. You fantastic fish, you."

He picked up the keys to the Invisible Car, disengaging its invisibility mode. He twirled the key ring on his finger as he whistled a tuneless song.

"Knock 'em dead, sir!"

* * *

The restaurant they'd chosen for their first anniversary was _Alberto's_, the same Italian restaurant where they'd shared their first kiss. Oh sure, it was also the restaurant where Megamind's charade was discovered and both their hearts had been effectively ripped to shreds, but hey. They decided to give it a second chance, since none of that catastrophe had really been the restaurant's fault.

Megamind clenched his fingers nervously. He checked his watch, halfway tempted to use of his human disguises. A large blue head did stand out, no matter where he was. People no longer screamed in terror and infants no longer cried, but they still stared, and staring made him very uncomfortable.

He fidgeted around in his seat, trying his best to ignore the whispers all around him. He rearranged the silverware in front of him and used his De-Gun to light the candles. _Where was Roxanne?_

Megamind felt a hand carefully placed on his shoulder and he whipped his large head around.

"Sorry I'm late, honey." Roxanne smiled at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before she seated herself at the place across from him.

"Wow," she said. "So, what dance did Minion name this cape after? The waltz? The cha-cha?"

"Actually, this one is the _Midnight Tango_." He replied, pulling up a corner of the cape over his lower face. He waggled his eyebrows at her. Roxanne giggled and pulled it away from his face.

"I still think you should've worn the white cape."

Megamind shrugged. "I wanted to look my best for you. And besides, it gave Minion something to do."

Roxanne giggled again and then silence reigned for a few moments as they both perused the menu.

"So," Megamind started, "What was the big news you mentioned?"

For a moment, a nervous look flashed in Roxanne's eyes. It wasn't an emotion that was easily associated with Roxanne Ritchi-Megamind.

"I…think we should have dinner before we get to that." She finally replied. Megamind raised an eyebrow, about to retort, when he felt a timid tap on his shoulder. A boy stood there, no older than 12 years old. He grinned sheepishly.

"Um, Mr. Megamind, sir?" he said, his voice squeaking and breaking. "I-I'm a big fan of yours, sir. A-and I w-was just wondering if you…you could sign my shirt, sir?"

"Uh…"

Roxanne smiled at the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy glanced over at her, as if just noticing that she was there. "Um…Jimmy, ma'am."

"Well Jimmy, I'm sorry but my husband and I are busy right now. Perhaps you could get an autograph after we've finished our meal?"

"Oh. Okay." Jimmy managed to look crestfallen and hopeful at the same time. He wandered back to his own table, glancing back at the couple the entire time.

Megamind opened his mouth to thank her, but at that moment, the woman at the table across from them spoke up.

"Actually, I've been wondering if you could sign this napkin for my daughter? She _adores_ you, sir."

"Look, I -"

"My son is doing a report on you in school," another man said. "If I could just get some notes from you for him?"

Before he knew it, a swarm of people began crowding around their table. His hand snaked into his pocket, pulling out the De-Gun and setting it to 'dehydrate'. He pointed it at the surrounding crowd, jumping out of his seat.

"BACK! BACK, YOU ANIMALS!"

Roxanne jumped up, grabbing his hand holding the De-Gun, just as a shrill whistle sounded through the air. All movement ceased.

"Back away, people!" The maître-d roared. "Mr. and Mrs. Megamind have every right to privacy that you have, and you are violating it. Kindly return to your seats or you will have to be escorted off the premises!"

There was a moment of shocked silence before the crowd began to turn back to their seats. Roxanne breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, she glanced up at the maître-d's name-tag.

"Thank you, Frank."

"Just doing my job, ma'am." He smiled. "I'm sorry for the commotion, but I can guarantee there'll be no more disruptions. Now, if you just sit tight, a waiter will be here soon to take your orders."

* * *

As Frank had promised, the rest of their meal went rather well, without any more interruptions. Their meal was nearly over when Megamind spoke up again.

"So…about that big news you mentioned?" The curiosity had been eating away at him all night, and if she didn't tell him right now, he might just have to do something drastic. He didn't know what yet, but his large mind was already concocting ideas. It had been far too long since his mind was given the opportunity to plot some nefarious deed, even if this one wasn't going to be so nefarious as say…creating a new superhero because he missed the Good vs. Evil game.

"Yes, about that…" For the second time that night, Roxanne looked rather nervous. Megamind scooted up farther in his seat. If Roxanne was nervous, this must be serious. Did she lose her job? Was there some new upstart villain? She looked around, anywhere but at him. Megamind gently reached out and pulled her face towards his.

"Roxie," he said, smirking in his sly way. "If you don't tell me right now, I might just have to make you spend the night in the EXITing room."

She couldn't help but grin at him as she slapped his hand away. "Bah, I could take on those gators any day." She held her smile for a few moments more before nervousness once again took over her features. Megamind scooted forward just a few centimeters more.

"Roxanne, what's the matter? Did you lose your job?"

"No," she sighed. " I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it."

She took a deep breath and looked into his brilliant green eyes. He leaned in, his eyebrow raised. Just what could have his normally even-keeled wife in a fit of _yitters_?

"Megamind…I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Bum ba BUMMMM! Betcha didn't see that coming. Or maybe you did. –shrugs- _

_I hope I got their characters right? There's almost nothing that bugs me more than OOC-ness. _

_You see this button here? Click it! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Megamind learned that night that one should never take a drink before your wife gave you life-changing news. It was amazing how quickly a soothing liquid could turn on you like that.

He sprayed water all over the table, coughing and hacking. When he regained his breath, he stared in shock at Roxanne, his jaw hanging wide hope. His chest was heaving. Did his ears momentarily malfunction? Had she really said what he thought she did?

"Are you alright?" Roxanne inquired. Megamind didn't answer for several moments.

"You're pregnant?" He finally blurted. Of course, this caught the attention of other diners, but one glance at the maitre-d refrained them from crowding around the table again.

"You're pregnant?" He asked again, quieter this time. "Are you sure? How can that even happen?"

It was Roxanne's turn to waggle her eyebrows at him. "Well Megs, that's usually what happens when a man and woman have intercourse."

Megamind's cheeks turned a lavender color. "No, no, that's not what I mean! How could you and I ever have a child? You're a human and I'm an alien!"

"Well, apparently, it IS possible, because I AM pregnant."

"Are you sure? For all you know it could be a…food spawn, whatever those are."

"It's not just a food baby." Roxanne sighed. "I bought two pregnancy tests from the grocers and went to the doctor's office just to be sure. We are having a baby."

Megamind stared at her, his jaw still slackened. His large mind, which had previously been plotting furiously was now just stuck on one word: pregnant.

Roxanne fidgeted under his gaze. There was a long, awkward silence. "Say something." She finally pleaded.

The only thing Megamind was able to do was close his mouth. He was absolutely robbed of speech. Even when Tighten was just about to kill him, he was still capable of witty comebacks. He was a man who was in love with the sound of his own voice.

But this…he had no words. His voice had deserted him. He hadn't realized that he had spaced out until he heard Roxanne's chair scraping loudly against the floor. Her expression was hurt and tears were welling up in her eyes. She stormed towards the door.

"Wait, Roxanne!"

If the door had been capable of it, she probably would have slammed it. He quickly got up from his chair, his legs getting tangled in the ridiculous cape. It gave Roxanne a head start, but thank God she didn't have the keys to the Invisible Car, or else he'd never be able to catch up to her. Finally releasing himself from the mess, he ran after her, only pausing very briefly to pay for dinner, tossing a hundred dollar bill at the maitre-d for the 30-dollar meal.

"Keep the change, Fernando!" He added breathlessly, already heading out the door.

"It's Frank." But Megamind was already gone.

* * *

Why was it that whenever Roxanne left that restaurant, it was ALWAYS raining outside?

Roxanne hugged herself, attempting to keep warm in her sleek, sleeveless dress, but she made no such attempt to keep the tears at bay. It only served to piss her off more, because she was NOT a woman who cried often. Stupid hormones, stupid rain, stupid Megamind…stupid Roxanne.

She'd just been so STUPID. Here she thought that he'd be happy, ecstatic even, to be having a baby. They'd talked of adoption several times, feeling terrible that they could never have a child of their own. But now that they knew that it was possible, that she could have his child…he acted like he didn't want it. She really should've seen this coming. Same old selfish Megamind would want to be free to continue being the hero of Metro City, not having to worry or take care of a child. Hell, he practically WAS a child himself. What had she been thinking?

She heard the rumble of a car, but she didn't really give it any thought…until she bumped into the Invisible Car. Megamind rolled down the passenger-side window.

"My bad!" He said, seeing Roxanne clutching her hip where she'd bumped into the car. "That's my bad."

Roxanne glared at him. "Go away!" She began feeling around the exterior of the car, trying to find where it ended.

"Wait, Roxanne! Don't go." He jumped out of the car, coming to stand in front of her. He gently gripped her by the arms, but she pushed him away. He sighed.

"At least get in the car. It won't be good for the baby if you catch a cold."

"Why do YOU care?" She yelled. "You just sat there like an idiot! I thought you'd be happy that we're having a baby, but apparently I was wrong!"

"You just caught me off guard!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know what to say! I thought you were going to tell me that you got a promotion or something like that, not that we're going to be parents!"

Roxanne stared hard and long into his face. A childish part of her wanted to see some hint of mockery, just so she could have an excuse to stay mad at him. All she saw though was sincerity.

"Do you want this baby?" She asked firmly, looking at him directly in the eyes.

He nodded without a hint of hesitation. "More than anything."

Damn. Now it was really hard to be mad at him, especially with that cute, dorky smile on his face. That childish part of her had been hoping faintly for just a little hint of hesitation. But it was promptly smothered with overwhelming joy. A wide smile blossomed across her face and she pulled her husband close in a tight hug.

"Let's go home, Roxie."

Any hopes he had of being completely forgiven were dashed when they began to drive off.

"You're still sleeping in the lair tonight."

* * *

Their home was the abandoned factory with the fake observatory on the roof that had served as Megamind's lair. It had been cleared of all graffiti on the outside and had a moderately sized vegetable garden outside it now. The inside had been tastefully redecorated with Roxanne's supervision and she had ignored all of Megamind's pleas to put up gaudy gothic candelabras or black velvet drapes, and the furniture was NOT allowed to be leather. But she had finally caved when he insisted that they keep the lair. Every man needed his man-cave, after all.

"I wasn't expecting to see you in here, sir." Minion said when Megamind came out of the elevator. "You do have a room with Miss Roxanne downstairs."

"Roxanne locked me out." Megamind replied glumly. He made his way over to his leather office chair settling down and gently petting the brain-bot that came his way.

"Why would she do that? Did something happen, sir?"

Megamind sighed. "She's pregnant, Minion."

The fish's face broke out into a wide, pleasantly surprised smile. "So, that was the important news? Well, congratulations sir!"

Megamind tried to give him a smile, but he failed miserably. Minion's own smile fell.

"Wait, she locked you out because she's pregnant?" His brow rose in confusion. "Why would she do that?"

"Apparently, I didn't give the correct response at the restaurant." Megamind grumbled, resting his chin in his palm. "Why do women have to be so complicated?"

"Aren't you happy about the baby, sir?"

"I am! Really, I'm happy about it, but…" he sighed, turning towards the blank monitors. "I just can't help feeling so…_mel-on-cholly_."

Silence reigned for several moments, aside from the whirring of machines and the brain-bot's purring.

"Sir, why do you feel that way about your child? You were excited by the idea of adoption just a few weeks ago, and now that you're actually going to have your own kid…" Minion trailed off, not needing to finish his thought.

Megamind turned back to his friend. "What if it doesn't survive? If we adopted, the child would be completely human, but the one she's carrying is a _hee-bride_."

"Hybrid, sir."

Megamind threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, accidentally flinging the brain-bot into the wall. "Whatever. What if there's too many complications and the child dies?"

Minion was still, thinking quitely to himself. "Well sir," he said, "even though your wife is a different species than you, you are still a humanoid and your genotypes should be very similar to that of a human. The odds are in your favor that the baby will live and be healthy."

Despite his reassurances, Megamind wasn't so sure. His doubts still clung to him like leeches, whispering in his mind that the baby would die, or that he'd be a terrible father. After all, the only fatherly role-models he'd had were the inmates and the Warden. What if he did wrong? What if his child hated him? Finally, he stood up, pulling off his cape.

"Hang this up," He told Minion. "I'm going to bed."

Minion stared after him, holding the Midnight Tango in his metal hands. He hadn't seen his master so unhappy since Metro Man had died.

"Right away, sir." He whispered into the open space.

_Ah, angst. Don't worry, it won't last long. Megs is just having standard Daddy issues. He'll get over it. _

_Anyway, thank you all for your reviews, and now I request that you review this chapter as well. _

_SO CLICK THIS BUTTON RIGHT NOW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, thanks so much for your enthusiastic reviews! I'm really glad that you're all enjoying it so much, and I want to thank Vivid Imaginest again for giving me such a positive review! Seriously, I was so shocked that someone liked my story so much that I read the review you gave like 6 times. Thanks so much again. _

_Now enough chit chat. Onward!_

Chapter 3

Something was eating away at Megamind. You didn't need to be a reporter to see that. Even though Roxanne was letting him back into their room again, he started coming to bed at 4:30, if at all. For the most part, he'd taken to locking himself in the lair for hours, maybe days at a time and hardly ever came out. And he was blaring his heavy metal music louder than normal, which usually meant that he was working on something big, he was trying to clear his head, or both. (Although why he thought AC/DC or Guns 'N Roses could clear his head, Roxanne would never know.)

Normally, the couple couldn't go for more than a day being angry at each other. Sooner or later, one or the other (usually Megamind) came and apologized a couple of hours after the spat began. And while he had been forgiven, Megamind still kept his distance from Roxanne. She hadn't thought much of it at first. After all, she had dropped a bit of a bomb on him and he needed his space to work everything out.

But now he'd been doing this for nearly two weeks. Enough was enough, she had to end this blue funk (no pun intended). And besides, she was tired of losing sleep because the bedroom walls were rattling to the beat of "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett. Roxanne groaned as she glimpsed at the clock. 2:15 am. At least it was a Friday, so she could sleep in tomorrow morning. Yawning, she slipped into her husband's fuzzy bat slippers and headed for the elevator.

The moment she arrived in the lair, several brain-bots glided over to her, nuzzling and purring in their strange mechanical way. She rubbed her hands over them.

"Hey bots." She managed to sound half-way cheerful for them. "Mommy's here. Hey, is Daddy working?" Which of course was a rhetorical question, but she just needed something to say to them.

"Roxanne?" Minion came out of the steel door where the music was blaring the loudest. "What are you doing up here?"

"I've come to talk some sense into him, Minion." She said. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was ruffled. Her expression clearly said, 'Back off and get out of my way.' She moved to open the door, but Minion blocked her path.

"Ma'am, I'd really prefer it if you didn't go in there." He said firmly. "He's in another one of his moods."

"No, Minion! He's upset about something and I intend to find out what."

"Normally, I'd encourage you to ma'am, but I really don't think you should go in there while he's constructing a weapon."

Roxanne blinked. He was…_what?_

"WHAT?"

Minion sighed. "I really wish you hadn't introduced him to _Star Wars_ a couple of months ago. He's got it into his head that a lightsaber would be good to have." The whine of machinery could barely be heard over the screeching guitars.

"Alright Minion, where's the breaker boxes?"

"I advise that you don't pull it; you know how ornery he gets when he's interrupted." Minion said nervously, glancing back and forth from Roxanne's abdomen to the testing room door.

"Well his behavior is making me ornery!" Roxanne had to really strain not to scream. "So let me ask you, Minion: which one of us would you rather piss off? Because I can guarantee that if he continues like this, I can and WILL strangle him with one of these tesla coils!"

"But -"

"I seriously doubt that he would actually attempt to harm me or the baby, Minion. You know how protective he is. Now, where. Are. The boxes?"

Minion took note that day that females were scary creatures when deprived of their sleep, doubly so when they were pregnant. Finally, he caved. "Over there, ma'am." He pointed over to the right, where the box was located in a shadowy corner. Roxanne immediately stomped over, pulling open the box and pulled the correct lever. Instantly the music and the machinery died and all sounds ceased, aside from the loud, agonized groan that was voiced.

"MINION!" Megamind came storming out of the testing room. "How many times have I told you -"

"Don't you DARE yell at him, _Jude_!" Roxanne screeched, stunning Megamind into silence. She rarely ever used his legal name, by his insistence. He'd made it perfectly clear that she was never to use it when she was not in his presence, so she mostly saved it for special occasions, be they positive or negative. She came right up to his face and held her thumb and forefinger a centimeter away from each other. "I am THIS close to strangling you for your immature behavior! I realize that the sudden prospect of being a parent can be overwhelming, and I gave you space to deal with it. But I don't understand why you've been avoiding me and this is the last straw! You can't stay up here forever!"

Megamind suddenly snapped out of his shocked stupor to glare at her. "Watch me." He growled and then slammed the door. She kicked at it in frustration. Whenever they did fight, it was always a competition of who could be more stubborn. Yelling at him wasn't going to help.

"Megs, please let me in?"

"_No, and you know how much I detest that name!"_

"Well, I refuse to call you 'Megamind' all the time! It's either Megs or Jude, so make up your mind!"

"_Go away!" _

"NO!" She screamed in frustration. She kicked at the door again. She turned to make her escape back to the elevator. Fine. Just fine. If he was going to be difficult, she'd just let him stew. But her way was once again blocked by Minion.

"Ma'am, maybe you should try a calmer plan of attack."

"If he just refuses to tell me what's wrong, then I'll just let him starve up here for all I care!"

Minion glanced behind her towards the door again before leaning in close to her. "Don't tell him I said anything," he whispered. "But he's at war with some insecurities and you know he'd rather rot in prison than admit it. I've been trying to reassure him, but he doesn't seem to be listening to me. Now that the power's shut off in there, I'd feel a lot better if you went in there and try to cheer him up."

Roxanne could tell that he was truly worried. She sighed. Her husband was lucky to have such a good friend. She turned back towards the door, gently placing her hands against the door this time.

"Jude…just tell me what's wrong." She pleaded. "Please don't shut me out like this. I want to help."

The other side of the door was silent for several moments. Roxanne glanced at Minion hopefully. She was just about to leave again when she heard him speak in a small voice. _"You'd probably laugh at me."_

Finally, she was getting somewhere. "If you open the door, I promise I won't laugh."

It was several moments more before the door finally creaked open. This time, she got a good look at Megamind. There were the beginnings of bags under his eyes too, which were looking somewhat bloodshot. He'd thinned out a little and his goatee had grown and was accompanied by stubble dotting the rest of his jaw.

Roxanne grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to his leather chair, deciding that this was not the moment to comment on his bedraggled appearance, remembering that she probably didn't look much better. "What's wrong?" she simply asked.

"I -" his eyes darted all around the room. "Wh-what makes you think that something is wrong?"

Her brow rose. "You're kidding, right?"

Megamind's posture deflated like a balloon and he slumped in the chair. "whzfmbdfhr" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

"…what if I'm a bad father?"

There was a long pause before Roxanne snorted, trying in vain to disguise it as a cough. Megamind glared at her. "You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"I-I'm not laughing. Minion, do you hear laughing?"

"Technically ma'am, I'm not even hearing this conversation." Minion replied, obsessively giving the car a wax for no apparent reason.

"The point is, Megamind, I can't believe you've been letting this get to you for this long." Roxanne took his hands in hers. "You've been a wonderful husband, and you're going to be a wonderful father. You have nothing to worry about."

"How do you know that?" he asked. "I was raised in a prison all my life. The only man who came close to being my father was the Warden and my real father I barely remember. I have no idea what a father is supposed to be like! How do you know that I won't screw up, considering my background?"

She turned his head to face hers, holding it between her palms. "Because you're worried. That's how I know. The fact that you're so scared about our baby shows that you already care and love it. I bet you'd rather die than see our child hurt."

"Scared? Who said anything about scared?"

Roxanne grinned slyly. "Nice try, buster. Trust me; every parent goes through this. You're going to be a great Daddy."

"It's not only that," he admitted. "What if you miscarry? What if our genomes are too different and it doesn't survive?"

Roxanne looked him straight in his brilliant green eyes. "Well, that's a risk we're just going to have to take."

Megamind took her hands into his own. Slowly a smile crept up on his face and he leaned in to give her a kiss. "You're right." He said when they pulled apart. "I'm sorry."

Roxanne grinned mischievously. "Sorry's not going to cut it this time around."

"Huh?"

"I could really go for some peanut-butter cup Ben and Jerry's. Get dressed, fix that sexy goatee of yours, and get your butt over to the grocers."

He checked his watch. "It's 2:45 am!"

"Tough."

* * *

Rather than spending time shaving and getting some clean clothes, Megamind opted instead to use his Bernard disguise. He grumbled first about Roxanne all through the drive, then about female hormones, while wandering exhausted through the frozen dairy isle, then about females in general. Honestly, the world would be a less complicated place without the lot of them! They always had to be so emotional and seemed to speak a language only their kind recognized. He grabbed at least 6 pints of the creamy stuff, wanting to stock up for at least another week if Roxanne demanded more.

"I think one pint should do, buddy."

Megamind froze at the sound of that voice. Oh please, dear god, not _him._ But luck was not on his side, nor did any higher power smile upon him. There _he_ was with that hair that remained perfect, even when lanky and grown out as it was. There he was standing, tall and bulky as ever, with that lumberjack's beard growing and that perfect white smile. Megmind's lifelong-ex-arch-nemesis: Wayne Scott, also formerly known as Metro Man.

"I…uh…"

"That kinda looks like a diabetic nightmare waiting to happen, don't you think?" He smirked.

"It's, uh…" Megamind knew that his green eyes were going to give him away, so he'd better make this quick. True, many humans had green eyes, but none of them had such a vivid color of green as Megamind had. He cast his face downward, avoiding the ex-superhero's gaze.

"They're not for me; I'm stocking up for my wife."

"Ohhhhh," Comprehension dawned in Wayne's expression. "One of those late night pregnancy cravings?"

Megamind could only groan in response.

"I could've sworn I've seen you before." Wayne continued as he grabbed his own carton of mint ice cream and added it to his basket of groceries.

"Well, I'm quite sure we've never met, sir."

Megamind hoped to make a quick escape, but of course Wayne just HAD to pick the same register. "I just get the feeling that I know you," the larger man continued. "Did I happen to bump into you at some ceremony?"

"No! I'm certain that I've never seen you before in my life!"

The middle aged woman behind the register, whose name plate read "Bessie" studied his face. "You do look a little familiar, sir." She said. "And you've got the biggest green eyes I've ever seen."

"Look, I'm sure you've seen plenty of green eyes in Metrocity and mine are without a doubt hardly extraordinary."

Megamind didn't realize his slip-up until far too late. "Bessie" hadn't taken any notice, but it hadn't slipped passed Wayne's sharp ears. "Ah, it's all coming back to me." He said. "Nice to see you again, little buddy."

Megamind scowled. "What are you even doing here, _Wayne?_ I thought you were living under a rock."

"Well, hey, I have to _eat_, don't I?" He paused. "Wait, did you say you were getting all this ice cream for Roxie?"

"It's the only way I'll be allowed back into the house." Megamind's grumbles about females began anew.

Bessie chuckled. "Pregnancy cravings can be tough on the men. When I was pregnant with my son, I made my husband go out a couple times every week for something. I think the poor man was so relieved when our boy was finally born."

"Yes, thank you Bessie," Megamind said quickly. "Your opinions are duly noted." He all but thrust the money at the woman. Grabbing his bag of ice cream, he tore for the parking lot. It seemed luck was just about to turn in his favor as he was just about to pull out of the lot when his car was stopped by a large, firm hand.

"Hey, little buddy," Wayne smiled. "I just want to congratulate you. I hope you and Roxanne are really happy, and I'd be happy to be Uncle Wayne to your kid."

"You?" Megamind narrowed his eyes at him. "That's a laugh. Granted you are no longer my enemy, _Wayne Scott_, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you for all the hell you put me through in _shool_."

Wayne sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Megs." Megamind scowled again. "I was a stupid brat when we were kids; I just thought that since I had to be the hero, someone had to be the villain, and since you were different, I thought that had to be you. If I'd been a real hero, I would've tried to be your friend. That's all you really wanted. I understand that now. I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I just want to make up for lost time. You think that eventually, we could be friends?"

Megamind continued to glare at him. "I'll take your apology into consideration, but right now it's almost three in the morning, I haven't had a single cup of coffee, and Roxanne will lock me out of our room again if I let her ice cream melt. I'm _very_ tempted to run you over."

Wayne smiled. "Good enough for me, little buddy." He removed his hand. "And good luck."

Megamind grunted as he headed back home.

* * *

_Out with one conflict, in with another. _

_Thanks again so very much for all your reviews!_

_(1) Update 3/23/11: As you might have noticed, I've changed Metro Man's real name from Wilfred to Wayne. I've heard a little rumor going around that that was his name in the original script/comic, so I'm just jumping on the bandwagon, I guess._

_(1) Update 4/7/11: Okay, I've also decided to change Megs' name from Massalik to Jude. For plot devices, Mr. Frodo. Plot devices. Also, this new afore mentioned plot device was inspired by cgaussie01's story "Metro Cover, so I don't take any credit for that. Understand that? They thought of it first, not me, and I do not take their credit.  
_

_Now click this button!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, if you haven't already read the memo from the last chapter, I have decided, for plot devices, to change Megamind's legal name from "Massalik" to…well, I guess you'll either have to go back to the last chapter or just read this one and find out! _

_My disclaimer is on a coffee break, so you know the drill. _

Chapter 4

The next few months proved to be hectic. As Roxanne's abdomen became more prominent, it quickly became common knowledge that she and Megamind were expecting parents. As such, local tabloids began speculating about what the child might look like, possible names the couple might come up with, possibilities of birth defects, and even the possibilities that the child might not be Megamind's. Of course, the magazine that printed _that_ story quickly printed a retraction when Minion paid them a visit.

The cravings became more frequent, leaving the soon-to-be father more tired than he ever had before. And something else that became increasingly annoying was that several upstart criminals, dared to try and call themselves actual villains, took this as the perfect opportunity to blackmail Megamind; kidnap his wife, threaten his unborn child. While most didn't even get that far before they were caught, the ones who did get that far were stupid about it and were detained quickly. While Megamind had never tried to kidnap a pregnant woman and threaten her child, he had certainly been more successful than these men and women, and he hadn't even really been trying.

It had been a rather quiet week, as far as heroes and villains went, so Megamind was going to take advantage of that by catching up on sleep he'd been missing out on. Roxanne smiled softly as her husband's snoring became louder. When he slept, he was pretty much dead to the world. She'd have liked to sleep in herself, but she could do that later; she had an ultrasound in a few hours and besides, she had to put in as many work hours that she could before the baby was born. Picking up her purse, she bent over as best she could and gave him a peck on the forehead. His snoring was interrupted by a loud snort as he shifted in his sleep.

She sighed and smirked. Normally she would've liked him to come along to the ultrasound, but it would be terribly cruel to unleash a cranky and bitchy Megamind upon an unsuspecting world. With a quick stop by the kitchen, she finally left, pop-tarts in hand.

* * *

_The smell of antiseptic was all around him. The doctor sitting before him appeared to be apprehensive, almost as if he pitied him. Megamind's heart sank into the pit of his stomach. In the background, he registered the sound of wailing. _

"_Sir," the doctor sighed, rubbing at his temples. "God, I hate to do this…" _

_The cries got louder. Why wasn't anyone trying to stop it? _

_Flashes of blood and screaming assaulted his sight and ears. His eyes started to stick as tears welled up. What was going on? Where was Roxanne? Dear God, what wasn't anyone trying to stop the screaming? _

"_There's no easy way to tell you…" _

_The beating of his heart mingled with the wailing. He finally recognized that the screaming was high-pitched…like a child's…_

"_Megamind," _

_The world stopped. _

"_Your wife is dead." _

_The child's screams got louder... _

Megamind's eyes snapped open. His thin chest heaved as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. His eyes darted all around the room. Reality began to seep back into his mind. It was just…a dream. A nightmare. Roxanne was still alive. Everything was alright. He reached over to his right, trying to find the comforting warmth of his wife. Instead, he found her side of the bed empty and a note lying on her pillow.

_Just in case you forgot, I have an ultrasound today. I would've asked you to come along, but you looked dead tired, so I decided not to. I'm going to work beforehand to finish up my reports. I should be home around 3:30. _

_Love you!_

_Roxanne. _

Well, since she had been so considerate, he supposed that he should try to get back to sleep. He had a feeling he was really going to need it. But as he began to snuggle back into the warming, comforting blankets, trying to drift back into oblivion, the images from his nightmare resurfaced. Groaning, he reluctantly pulled off the covers and pushed himself up out of bed. If he went back to sleep now…well, he had a feeling that his dream would pick back up right where it left off.

He opened up the closet…only to find that his side of it was empty, save for one, solitary, white version of his usual black ensemble. Scowling, he pulled it on anyway. He made his way up to the lair where he found Minion and several brain-bots carrying various boxes and going through them.

"Minion, where are all my black outfits?"

Minion looked up from a box of old _Aerosmith_ CDs. "Oh, good morning, sir! I put all your black outfits in the wash."

"_ALL_ of them?" Megamind cried incredulously. "Why did you do that? Couldn't you have left just one out?"

"Well sir, if you stayed on top of your laundry instead of letting it build up in the hamper, you wouldn't have to wear your white suit."

Megamind took the mug of coffee that Minion held out for him. He took a sip, looking around at the cluttered mess of boxes. Some were titled things such as "evil remotes" while others were titled "EVIL WIP."

"What's all this?"

Minion took a glance around the room himself. "Oh, well the storage rooms were starting to get too full, so I thought it would be a good idea to go through the boxes and get rid of all the stuff we don't need." He picked up another box and started rummaging through it. There was a muffled "a-ha!" as he resurfaced, holding a battered old CD player and held up one particular disc from the stack.

"And while I was going through this box…well, you won't believe what I found!"

He handed the CD to his ward. Megamind's eyes widened in delightful surprise. He wiped the dust off the cover, which revealed a colorful scene where a large group of people were gathered on a hill top. The title of the record read _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band._

"My _Beatles _album!" Megamind exclaimed. "I forgot I had this."

Of course, when he had arrived on Earth in Metro City Prison for Gifted Criminals, the Warden had given him a new name, not knowing what moniker he'd been born with. The Warden, being a Beatles fan, had named him Jude, which coincidentally had been the song that had been playing on the radio when they found him. When he had turned 18, he'd been booted out of the prison, like a young adult being forced out of the nest by his parents. The officers and warden had given him this Beatles album as a farewell present, even though he ended up coming right back a few months later (involuntarily.)

"And sir," Minion said, "47 found the first prototype of the de-gun. I thought you might like to take a look at it."

I wasn't long before Megamind and Minion became completely enthralled in the spring-cleaning-turned-treasure-hunt of their old possessions. All thoughts of his nightmare were forgotten as the Beatles rocked and rolled the entire time.

* * *

Roxanne sucked in a surprised breath as a man got into the elevator with her. It'd been a long time since she'd seen that face…at least, it had been a long time since she'd seen the true owner of the face and not someone else wearing it.

"Bernard?"

The wild haired, bespectacled curator looked up from his Styrofoam cup. "Oh," he grunted. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Ritchi." His tone, as always, contradicted his words.

"Megamind."

Bernard blinked at her. "Yeah, what about him?"

"No, that's my name now. It's Ritchi-_Megamind._"

Bernard seemed to slump even more, if that was even possible. "Oh, right. I forgot." He pushed the button of his desired destination, then turned back towards Roxanne expectantly. She stared back at him, not quite understanding what he wanted from her.

"Which floor?" he finally sighed, exasperated.

Roxanne blushed. "Oh, maternity ward. 13th floor."

He silently pushed the button.

"Thanks."

"Don't look too far into it." Bernard muttered. "Once in a lifetime moment, you realize."

Roxanne smirked. Bernard was quite a character. "Gotcha." An awkward silence fell over them for a few moments.

"So, what brings you here today?" She finally deemed it necessary to break the quiet.

Bernard scowled. "My dumbass nephew broke his leg."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"You've never met the nightmare. My sister paid me to take the hellion off of her hands for the summer. He's only been here a week and he's already injured himself."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." He paused. "Actually, I guess you would. You're married to a nightmare yourself."

"Oh come on, Bernard. He's not that bad…anymore."

Bernard raised an eyebrow at her. "He never dehydrated you for a month."

"He never kidnapped you for a decade."

"Touché."

Roxanne's smirk grew wider. "Come on, Bernard. You're the curator of his museum now; you must now he's not the man he used to be."

Bernard grunted. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Finally, the elevator arrived on the 7th floor. That had to be one of the longest elevator conversations she'd ever had with anyone. "I hope your sister is paying you extra for the medical expenses." She called after him.

He turned around and faced her, studying her face. His eyes wandered down to her abdomen and then back up. "Congratulations." He said flatly. "I hope you're both wonderful parents."

* * *

"Sir, quite honestly, I don't think we need to keep the schematics to the Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Kittens."

"Au contraire, fillet Minion." Megamind drawled, gazing over the blueprints to the Death Ray. This particular design had called for antimatter as the prime fuel source, and while the energy would be incredibly efficient, it was also highly volatile and disastrous. He'd rather not have had it blow up in his face and create a new Grand Canyon while he was constructing it.

"I believe that we could still use those kittens. They were very useful; just as cute as they were deadly."

Minion picked up yet another box and tore off the masking tape. "I don't think so, sir. We never _really_ got a good trial run of them since they were pretty much obliterated by Metro Man. Much like everything else you tried against him."

He rummaged through the box until he came across a curious little button. It was rather harmless looking. Although admittedly, if it was constructed during his ward's supervillain career, it was probably one of his most deadly inventions. The more innocent they looked, the more ingeniously deviant and villainous they were.

"Sir, what is this?"

Megamind finally looked up from the schematics in his hand to see what Minion was indicating. Nothing more than a small, white and blue cylindrical box with a bright red button inside.

"I don't think I remember." He took the button from Minion's hands, examining it. "Perhaps it's that _jharrage _key I tried to make?"

"I think you mean 'garage', sir."

"That's what I said." Megamind flipped open the clear lid.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sir. You don't remember what it does."

"Oh, come on, Minion. It can't be _that_ bad."

Megamind's slender finger slowly pressed down on the button. At first, nothing happened. He tapped the button again several times, until the device came to life with a loud hum and jumped out of his hands. It flew up into the air and lit up with a holoprojection of his own face, smiling evilly and cruelly down at them.

_Uh oh._

"_Greetings, hero!"_ the holographic Megamind sneered. _"You just unleashed **unspeakable** evil on Metrocity! And you're really, REALLY not going to like it!"_ Then with an evil cackle, the hologram – box and all – flew out the window and into an unsuspecting city. The real Megamind's eye twitched, his jaw slackened in a gape. The Beatles, it seemed, always had the appropriate song for the moment as the CD player began blaring "Help!"

"I knew this was a bad idea." Minion finally said, breaking the silence. Megamind shook his head, collecting himself.

"Quick! After it!"

* * *

Roxanne always wondered why exactly the ultrasound gel was so freakin' warm when it came out of the tube. The technician splattered the messy stuff over her swollen belly and began spreading it around with the paddle. Roxanne waited for a few tense moments before the image began to appear on the screen. She gasped in wonder.

"There's your baby." The technician smiled warmly. She moved the paddle around again, adjusting the view. Her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. "Oh, goodness. Look at that head."

Roxanne smiled as she too gawked at the fetus' cranium. "Wow, that is a pretty big head." So the baby was already taking after its daddy.

"I've never seen anything like it." The technician said. She pressed a button on the paddle, which allowed her to take a circumference measurement of the child's skull. "The body is rather small, but the head is much bigger than it should be." She paused. "Already 25 centimeters. And you're about 5 months along, ma'am?"

Roxanne nodded. "Will that be a problem?"

"Well," the other woman bit her lip. "It might be." She took a towel and wiped away the remaining gel from Roxanne's body. "The uterus and birth canal are both incredibly flexible organs. When a human baby is born at 9 months, its head usually measures a circumference of 30 centimeters and it's forced out of an opening that can only stretch to about 10 centimeters. What concerns me is that your baby is only developed about 5 months and already its head is almost 30 centimeters. It's possible that your body may not be able to cope and the baby would have to be born prematurely, leading to complications."

The technician shrugged. "Of course, given the fact that we don't know anything about your husband's race, this could be completely normal. It's possible that his species didn't take as long to develop in the womb." She gave Roxanne a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, dear. Do you want to know the sex?"

Roxanne hesitantly nodded, pulling her shirt back down and pushed herself off the table.

"It's a little girl."

Suddenly, the room quaked with a mighty impact and klaxons began to blare.

* * *

"Where did it go?" The hologram was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know, sir. But I told you that this was a bad idea! What exactly _was_ the 'unspeakable evil'?"

"I had a great many unspeakably evil plots in the works!"

"So, you don't know?"

"If you'd properly catalogued the equipment then we would've known!" Megamind huffed. "So this is really all your fault! All I can remember is that it started with an M."

"Oh, an M!" Minion shot back. "That REALLY narrows it down, sir!"

All the while, they never noticed the gigantic robot that began to rise up behind them. That is, until they heard that evil cackle again. Megamind groaned. "I think I remembered what it was." They both turned around to face the metal monstrosity. He gulped.

"It's my Mega-Megamind robot."

The robot's face lit up in a crude, pixelated form of Megamind's own visage. It looked down upon the two reformed villains, scanning them for identification.

"_Metro Man," _it drawled. _"My old nemesis." _

Minion blinked. "It thinks you're Metro Man?"

Megamind glared at the giant robot. "Well, I am wearing all white, Minion. It would at least recognize me as Daddy if you hadn't decided to wash all my black suits today!"

The robot cackled evilly and started to head for down-town Metro City. _"Catch me if you can, Metro Mahn!" _

Minion's eyes widened. "Uh, sir? It's headed for the hospital!"

* * *

_Well, there you go. Chapter 4 all for you. I admit that near the end there I rushed it, but I gotta go to bed soon and I wanted to post this for you guys before you started to gnaw your legs off. _

_As I said in the last chapter, if you didn't go back and see the adjustments I made, I changed Megs' legal name from Massalik to Jude, mostly for plot devices, but also because I believe that he probably wouldn't be able to remember the name his parents gave him. Also, I got that idea from cgaussie01's story "Metro Cover" so I take NO credit for that. _

_And something else I can't take credit for is the button, the Mega-Megamind, the Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Kittens, and "fillet Minion". Those are all from the hilarious Megamind short "The Button of Doom." I just wanted to put in some action and a little more humor, so this seemed like a good idea. _

_Now, click this button kindly, if you would. _


	5. NOTICE

You know what really sucks? My jump-drive died. A few weeks ago, I accidentally dropped the computer, and it landed on my poor jump drive, which miraculously clung to life. So quick as I could, I transferred all the documents, music, and pictures that I could onto my computer before my brave little jump-drive finally blinked out of existence.

The bad news? My Megamind documents didn't make it onto the computer, so the chapters I was working on have been lost forever! I am SO sorry! I'll try to rewrite them as soon as I can, but I am SO. VERY. SORRY.


End file.
